mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Ying
Radar Unit Ying '''or called only as '''Ying, is a Maverick Hunter of the 36th Tactical Intrusion Team that plays a secondary role in Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 2 and onwards. Along with his partners Falsetto and Illusion, they agreed to merge their Unit with the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8 to fight the Neo Maverick Army. Ying is a calm person that tries to maintain focus and detect targets faultlessly to help his team. 'Appearance' Ying is equipped with an armor that resembles the design of a chinese traditional costume, wearing a cloth with a yin-yang symbol in his waist, and his feet resembles a black shoe with socks. There is a large green crystal in his chest that serves as a monitor of his radar system to his teammates. 'Personality' Ying's psychic power makes him suffer from his own power, since the amount of loose information he catches involuntarily is too much for a common Reploid mind to bear, disturbing his mind and making him very vulnerable. Fearing he might freak out and go Maverick at any moment, Ying always tries to keep his mind calm. That constant pain shaped his way of thinking, and Ying associates silence and peace with mind sootheness, while believes that chaos and hatred are the cause of the harmful signals that disturb his mind. As a consequence, Ying follows a doctrine that seeks the peace of mind above all things, since it is a key factor to solve all problems, while the conflicts and evil are called "perturbations" (an analogy to his own mental condition). Ying needs peace of mind in order to survive his own existance, and so the world does, even his enemies - he will try convincing them of their disturbances, and if death is the only mean to silence their screams of hatred, so be it. For that reason, he admires X for his pacifist traits. Ying gets happy when someone finds their way to inner peace and sad when they lose control and let themselves be taken by hatred, and he will not hesitate to approach and tell them what he thinks. Ying considers Illusion to be his best friend, since they live under a similar philosophy, although Ying is more optimistic. The two spend most of their time together reflecting about the war and are seen as weirdos by some people. Regarding Falsetto, he thinks that his noisy and enthusiasm are his way of keeping his inner peace, otherwise his feelings would might have destroyed him from the inside. 'Abilities and Equipment' Ying is a support Reploid that uses his sensorial abilities to detect targets in short to medium range, even if they are across walls, and occasionally to catch radio signals from enemies. He is equipped with a back armor that holds two beam sabers that can be used as dual-wield, assembled to become a more potent weapon or given to his allies. 'History' Ying was originally designed to be an intelligence capable of detecting countless varieties of noises and signals, in a way that he could be clairvoyant of all that surrounded him in a very great reach. However, such technology was impossible for that time and he came into being with an incomplete system to deal with that, making him suffer from the overflow of information and the confusion it caused, until he somehow managed to stabilize his mind. At some point, he was assigned to the 36th Tactical Intrusion Team of the Maverick Hunters and began to work with Captain Falsetto and Illusion as a support unit. Category:Characters